


Tentacles Are Normal in the Grayson-Todd Home

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason, Anal Sex, Cooking, Dick named Jason's tentacles, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Jason has tentacles, Jason's tentacles have a mind of their own, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dick, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Referenced Eggs, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason and Dick have sixteen "children".Jason thinks they are kind of annoying, and he is a little pissed about the fact that they seem to like Dick better (except one).Dick thinks they all equally cute, and Dick has no preference of one over another (except maybe one), and he is determined to convince Jason of how adorable they are.





	Tentacles Are Normal in the Grayson-Todd Home

“One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight!”

_“Meep!”_

Dick laughed. “Yes, I know, Inkie. There are eight eggs!”

“ _Meep!”_ Inkling gently poked at the eight eggs which were sitting wrapped up in a pretty pink blanket. He was extremely curious as to what the eight round things that came out of Dick’s body not three hours ago. And they were about the same size as the eight lumps in Dick’s stomach.

Inkling went to touch an egg again.

“One,” Dick said again, with a small laugh. Inkling touched another. “Two, three… four, five, six… seven… eight!” Dick counted again.

“ _Meep_!” Inkling still could not understand _how_ the eight eggs got into Dick. He also did not understand how the eggs got out of Dick either. _“Meeeep!”_

Inkling prodded at Dick’s now flat stomach.

“No more eggs in me,” Dick said. Inkling snuggled up against Dick’s stomach, preening at the chance to touch Dick without the other tentacles intruding.

Jason looked up from his book. “You done, Dickie? Can I go to sleep now?”

“ _Meep?”_ Inkling asked.

“Yeah, I wanna go to sleep,” Jason said. “I’m damn tired. I just helped birth eight infertile eggs, and it wasn’t easy.”

“Aw, but I don’t usually get a chance to talk to Inkling alone!” Dick whined. “Then you go to sleep! Inkling and I will be quiet, promise.”

 _“Meep! Meep!”_ Inkling agreed, poking his pinky-sized head out of the top of Dick’s shirt.

Jason huffed. “Okay, well I say I want to sleep, I _meant_ , I want you to come to sleep with me.”

“But I’m not tired,” Dick said with a touch of confusion.

Jason glared at Dick. Dick blinked back, his confusion growing. Inkling peered at Jason as well. Then, Inkling ducked behind Dick’s neck. Dick’s eyes widened.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dick realized. “You want to- But I- Oh. Right now?”

Jason glared at him even harder. Then, he flipped over, turning his back to Dick. Inkling let out a surprised sound as he was jerked around by the sudden movement.

“Jason?” Dick asked softly. He touched Jason’s shoulder. Jason jerked his shoulder away and pulled the covers up more.

Inkling wiggled desperately to stay in contact with Dick and not be swept under the covers. Dick reached out his hand for Inkling to curl around.

“I think he’s upset,” Dick stage-whispered to Inkling.

“ _Meep!”_ Inkling agreed, twining himself through all of Dick’s fingers happily. It was a very, very rare chance for Inkling to have Dick to himself, so he was going to make the most of it.

There was a quiet scoff from Jason.

“Daddy’s mad,” Dick said, gently nuzzling Inkling with his nose. He giggled softly. “How do you propose we say sorry? Do you think cuddles will suffice?”

_“Meep!”_

“No?” Dick whispered loudly, eyebrows rising comically. It was in his head, but Dick believed Inkling to be only a little baby tentacle. So he talks to Inkling like one. Well, all of Jason’s tentacles were Dick’s babies, but especially Inkling. “Hm, do you think we’ll need help?”

 _“Meep! Meep! Meep!”_ Inkling protested. He tightened around Dick’s fingers. Inkling understood that _help_ meant calling on Jason’s other tentacles.

“Aw, Inkie,” Dick said, gently kissing Inkling’s little head. “You can have me all to yourself later, I promise, okay?”

 _“Meep_ ,” Inkling squeaked sadly. He unwound himself from Dick’s fingers, gave Dick’s cheek one last nuzzle before ducking away.

Dick rolled over and pushed himself up. He swung a leg over Jason’s body and pushed his boyfriend onto his back.

Jason glared up at him. “I’m not in the mood anymore, Dick. Go away.”

“Aw, don’t be such a grouch, Jaybird,” Dick teased. “I was just talking to Inkie!”

“ _Meep!”_  Inkling poked his head out again at the sound of his name, but before Dick could even smile at him, Jason’s other tentacles came rushing out as well.

Jason groaned slightly as he was pushed off the bed. “What the fuck, Dickie?!” he growled. “Seriously, they don’t- they don’t need to be here every single time we have sex, you know!”

Dick laughed. “But where’s the fun in that?” he asked. He clicked his tongue. “Charlie, Max, will you two be darlings and hold his hands?”

“WHAT?!” Jason screeched. Too late. Two of his tentacles dove forward and wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head. “You can’t- Dick! This isn’t funny! You can’t tell them to team up on me! They’re a part of _me!_ ”

Dick leaned forward, pressed himself flush against Jason’s chest. “That’s the fun part, Jay,” he purred. “What’s the point of having sixteen beautiful tentacles if you don’t play with them yourself? I know if I had tentacles, I would have no need for any kind of sex toys.”

“Oh my god, Dick, we aren’t doing this!”

“Shh…” Dick kissed Jason’s jaw, sloppy and open mouthed. “Just _relax_. Let them take care of you. They know what you like. _I_ know what you like.”

“Dick…” Jason said warningly, but his breath hitched a bit as Dick sucked hard on a particularly sensitive spot. “ _Fuck,_ Dick.”

“Buddy,” Dick panted, locked his eyes on Jason’s. “Take care of his shirt for me, will you?”

Jason’s thickest tentacle obeyed without a moment’s hesitation.

“No, that’s-” Jason said. Buddy ripped his shirt off. “-a present from Roy,” Jason finished flatly. “Seriously, Dickie?”

Dick kissed Jason, letting Jason nip his lower lip and slip his tongue into his mouth. They made out messily for a few seconds, Dick grinding down on Jason hard, pulling a groan out of Jason’s throat.

“All the more reason to get rid of it,” Dick said. “I shouldn’t stand to let you wear an ex’s shirt in bed with me.”

“Oh my god, Dick,” Jason groaned. “We slept together _once_ , unlike _you_ and him,” Jason said with a pointed look.

“I don’t wear his clothes,” Dick said, pushing himself up again. He raised his arms up and two of Jason’s tentacles pulled his shirt off of him. “Mm, so you shouldn’t either.” He laughed quietly. “In fact, I think neither of us should wear anything anymore. Makes everything… easier.”

“You’re such a little slut, Dickie,” Jason groaned as Dick licked a fat stripe over his right nipple.

Dick swirled his tongue over Jason’s pecs, dipping into the valleys of Jason’s abs. Dick slipped his fingers into Jason’s waistband and slowly pulled it down.

“You know,” Dick said softly, his breath ghosting over the wet trails, making Jason shiver. “I rather liked what happened last week.”

“What?” Jason gasped out. “Getting attacked by my tentacles, or explaining everything to Bruce?”

Dick nipped Jason’s thigh. “Sassy,” he said. “I should gag you.” Dick nodded at Ollie, who wasted no time slipping between Jason’s lips, despite the man’s half-hearted protest. “The whole eggs thing. When do you think you’ll have eggs again? Because I want them. Maybe you can stay awake long enough to fertilize them this time,” he snorted with an amused smile.

Dick wrapped a hand around the base of Jason’s hard and leaking cock. He lapped at Jason’s slit teasingly. “Hm,” he said. “You think we can possibly get Inkling to fit down my cock someday?” he asked aloud.

Jason’s cock twitched in Dick’s hand and he let out a weak groan around Ollie’s languid thrusts.

“Just a thought,” Dick said before taking Jason down as far as he could, his nose barely brushing against the coarse hair. He started slowly before working it up to a steadier, rougher pace.

Eventually, Dick became so focused on sucking on Jason’s cock that something cold touched his hole, and he jerked in surprise, gagging. Dick pulled off of Jason and glanced behind him, where his bare ass had been up in the air.

Choco and Nilla, two other tentacles peeked back at him almost guiltily. Choco held a bottle of lube, still dripping. Nilla was dripping as well, unevenly covered in lube.

Dick let out a surprised laugh. He smiled and wiggled his ass a bit. “Go ahead,” he said. “Was going to prep myself later since I don’t need lube, but since you’re so _eager_ ,” Dick said, directing the last word up at Jason, who glanced at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “And you say you have no control over them.”

Ollie pulled out of Jason’s mouth. Jason licked his lips before speaking. “I can’t, most of the time,” he rasped. “They listen to you. But… when we want the same things… I can influence them a bit,” he said with a smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes in amusement. Nilla prodded at his hole again. Then, Nilla pushed in, drawing a soft gasp from Dick. Nilla was not very thick, about the size of two fingers. She slid in slowly, taking her time exploring Dick’s insides.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Dick gasped out as Nilla took a particular interest in the hard little bundle of nerves inside him. “Oh, god, _Jay_.” Blood rushed down to Dick’s cock, making it swell. He could also feel himself grow slicker.

“That’s it,” Jason urged. “Get yourself wet for me. You gonna ride me, Dickie?”

“Hmm, yeah, ‘m gonna ride you,” Dick gasped as Nilla finally left his prostate alone and continued into him.

Just then, something else pressed against Dick’s hole. It was Choco, having dropped the bottle of lube and he squeezed in to join Nilla. Dick’s hole stretched to accommodate them easily.

“Hmmm, Jay, I need you,” Dick moaned. “Now, please, please!”

Jason chuckled. “Not yet,” he said. “I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

“I can- I can take you without prep, what are you talking about?” Dick protested.

“Yes, you can take me, but can you take me and my thickest tentacle?”

“F-Fuck, you’re going to- _ah_ , you and Buddy?”

“Yeah, I guess. Me ‘n _Buddy_ ,” Jason said. “Think you can do it?”

Dick let out a high pitched whine as Nilla and Choco dragged in and out of him in tandem. They twisted around each other inside of him, slithering to create something like a twined tentacle cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick said. He swirled his tongue around the base of Jason’s cock, letting out a needy whine. “I can take you- take you both.”

“Good,” Jason purred. He tried at his wrists again, slightly annoyed that they were still held above his head. Whatever, he could work with it. “Come sit on me then. Fill your wet, needy, slutty little hole, Dickie.”

Dick dragged himself up, panting and his face flushed a light red. He positioned himself over Jason’s cock, pausing a second because Choco and Nilla were still inside of him.

“C’mon, Dickiebird,” Jason urged. “Just a bit of a stretch. We can wait for you to get used to us.”

Dick started to sit down on Jason’s cock. He felt the head of Jason’s head breach his rim, and he let out a soft cry. “There’s- There’s no way both you and Buddy are gonna fit in here,” Dick said weakly, still slowly lowering himself onto Jason.

“I think he’ll fit,” Jason said, grunting to keep from thrusting up into Dick’s slick heat. “Those two are already half of Buddy’s girth.”

Dick grunted. “Yeah, _half_.”

“Buddy’s only the size of a thin wrist,” Jason said. “Like Timbo’s wrist.”

“Fuck, don’t say that,” Dick groaned, finally getting all of Jason into him. He was panting slightly now, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. He gave Jason a experimental squeeze.

Jason let out a quiet groan. “What?” he asked with an shit-eating smile. “You’re already fucking one baby brother.”

Dick gave him a dirty look.

“Okay, okay, too far,” Jason laughed. “You good?”

Dick let out a soft huff. “Give me a few more seconds.” He swallowed hard. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said. He put his hands on Jason’s stomach, tracing over the hard muscles. Then, he lifted himself up until only the head of Jason’s cock was still in him. Dick let himself drop back down with a wet _squelch_.

Choco and Nilla stayed unmoving inside of him, but with every bounce, Dick found feel them pressed against his walls, the twisted texture of their combined tentacle rope being ingrained into his walls. For Jason, the stimulation from both Dick’s smooth, hot walls as well as the ribbed tentacles was mind-blowing.

“Oh, _fucking shit_ , Dick, you’re so tight! How’re you- How’re you always so fucking tight?” Jason grunted, pushing his hips up to meet Dick’s bounces. “You literally just- just gave birth to eight eggs, Dickie.”

Dick let out soft gasps with each thrust, squeezing down on Jason’s cock rhythmically, milking it for all its worth. “Bene- Benefits of being an omega,” he managed, biting his lower lips to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible. “Jay, Jay, I need Buddy in me _now_ , before you – or I – come.”

Jason grunted and thrusted up into Dick hard once more before reluctantly stopping. “Okay, okay,” he panted. Choco and Nilla slowly slid out, dragging across Dick’s prostate, sending electric sparks up Dick’s entire body.

Buddy’s large, blunt head nudged at the bit of space Choco and Nilla left. He felt around a bit, then, he started squeezing himself inside.

Dick let out a loud cry, throwing his head back as he felt his hole stretching and stretching. His rim was pulled so tightly he was sure he was going to rip. But his durable omega body was build for that kind of abuse.

So as Buddy pushed inside of him, slowly, stretching his hole nearly as wide as the eggs had. Buddy’s head brushed against Dick’s abused prostate again, and the pressure was too much.

Dick came, spurting all over Jason’s stomach. His fingers squeezed Jason’s hips, his nails digging into his sides as well.

When Buddy stopped moving, Dick was weak and doped up on pleasure. He gave Jason a fucked out smile. “Mhmm, _Jay_. Make me come one more time,” he rasped out, his chest still heaving. “You and Buddy both. Then knot me. Knot me and fill me with your seed. You already gave me egg babies… how about some real babies this time?”

Jason’s eyes bugged out. He then let his head drop back. “Fuck, _Dick_ , that mouth of yours.”

Dick grinned and licked his lips. “Ollie, baby,” he sang. “Mm, maybe I should gag myself?” He let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out. Ollie slid into his mouth eagerly, plunging down his throat. “Mmph!”

Jason’s hips bucked up, and Dick’s eyes nearly rolled back into the back of his head. He shoved himself back down on Jason. Jason complied. He and Buddy both started fucking into Dick.

Dick’s moans became louder and more wanton as he rode Jason, stuffed in both holes, his cock bobbing up and down helplessly, a drop of come still hanging onto his tip.

If Jason thought Dick was tight before, with Buddy inside of him, he was suffocating. Literally. When Dick squeezed him, Jason could hardly breathe.

It did not take long for Jason to reach orgasm.

“Shit, Dickie, I’m going to come!” he shouted in warning. Immediately, Buddy ripped out of Dick’s hole, and Jason shoved himself inside as deep as he could. His knot swelled up, locking him inside of Dick for the next hour.

Dick could feel the spurts of Jason’s come against his trembling walls. He let out a ragged, muffled cry from around Ollie as he came again, squeezing down on Jason’s knot tightly. Ollie pulled out of Dick’s mouth, and Dick took in huge, heaving breaths. He fell forward, lying on top of Jason. Both of them just lay there panting for a few seconds.

Charlie and Max let go of Jason’s wrists, and Jason brought his sore arms down and wrapped around Dick.

“Was that good?” Dick slurred sleepily.

“Yeah, fucking amazing, Dickiebird,” Jason said.

Dick smiled. “Mm, love you, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jason whispered. He snorted softly. “You’re always sentimental after sex.”

“But you love it.”

“Because I love you, so I guess I have to put up with you,” Jason sighed. “You and your clingy cuddles. One would think you’re the one with tentacles from all the clinging you do.”

“I _do_ have tentacles,” Dick said. “Your tentacles are mine too.”

Something cool and wet pressed against his face. Dick turned his head to the side to see that it was Opal, Jason’s shyest tentacles. Opal never participated during sex, usually just hanging around for the aftercare.

She was curled around a wet towel and was doing her best to wipe at Dick’s face.

Dick smiled and laughed quietly at her attempts. “Thanks, Opal,” he said.

Opal ducked shyly behind Jason for a second. Opal was also the tentacle that was most loyal to Jason. It was not because she did not love Dick, she did. She was just shy.

She finished wiping up Jason’s stomach as well and quickly slipped away again.

The rest of Jason’s tentacles cleaned themselves up as well, which was rather convenient. They all went away to rest and recuperate. Only a few of them stayed out.

Inkling wiggled and pushed himself between Dick and Jason.

_“Meep!”_

“Hey, Inkie,” Dick said tiredly. “Cuddles?”

Inkling did not telling twice. He curled up eagerly against Dick’s chest, just nuzzling Dick’s jaw like a little puppy.

Another tentacle, Penny, came over and curled around Dick’s arm, content in just being able to touch Dick, as most of the tentacles were. Mimi was content with threading herself into Dick’s hair.

“You’re clingy too, Jay,” Dick murmured tiredly.

“Shut up and sleep,” Jason scoffed. Still, as Jason fell asleep, a small smile graced his face.

~

“Olive oil,” Jason said, adjusting the heat for the pan. Dick watched with a smile on his face as Choco and Nilla worked together to pour the perfect amount of olive oil into the pan.

Jason then grabbed the beef fillets and placed them into the pan. A sharp sizzle rose into the air. Jason worked quickly, searing the beef for a minute, then removing it from the heat.

Dick watched with relish at the sight. It was rare for him to see Jason cook. Jason hated when people crowded his space while he cooked, so he kicked everyone out. But after a lot of begging, Jason let Dick watch him make dinner, which was beef wellington served with a side of green beans sautéed in garlic and white wine.

It was a way too fancy for a simple Thursday night dinner, but Jason was a boyfriend who liked to randomly spoil Dick.

“Unroll the puff pastry,” Jason commanded.

Ollie wasted no time, carefully nudging the roll of puff pastry open. Jason’s tentacles all watched as Jason worked, ready to jump in and help at any second.

On the other end of the kitchen, Buddy and Opal were working on the green beans by themselves, without any verbal direction from Jason.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Max set the table. They also poured Dick a glass of red wine.

“Why thank you,” Dick said. He leaned in to give them kisses, but Jason clicked his tongue.

“Hey, no kisses during food prep!” he snapped. Charlie and Max quickly ducked away guiltily, going to retrieve the silverware.

Dick watched as Jason worked with amazing accuracy, slicing the Parma ham into paper thin slices. He only wore a pair of sweatpants to give his tentacles free rein of the kitchen. But due to the amount of skill and dexterity needed for the complex dish, Jason worked up a bit of a sweat. It was not like he was racing against time on some ridiculous cooking show, but Jason cooked like he did everything else: he put every effort into making it the best it could be.

Under the lights of the kitchen, Jason was gorgeous, and Dick wondered how in the world he had gotten so lucky for the umpteenth time since they started dating.

He smiled and leaned his head in his hand.

“You’re drooling, Dickie,” Jason said, without looking up from his work. Boop dabbed a small towel around Jason’s temples.

“Just admiring the view,” Dick said fondly.

“Uh-huh,” Jason growled in concentration. “Peppercorns and shallots,” he commanded. Ollie delivered.

_“Meep!”_

Dick looked down. Inkling nudged at his ankle, bumping it with his head. Dick moved his foot and saw a tiny green pea was behind his foot.

 _“Meep! Meep!”_ Inkling squeaked, diving forward and bumping the pea along the ground like a little kid with a ball.

Dick laughed softly. Inkling kept moving, nearly running into the leg of the table, but Penny swooped in and nudged Inkling away at the last second. Dick let out a louder bark of laughter. Penny’s job was to babysit, to keep Inkling away while the rest of them worked. It was adorable.

Half an hour later, the beef wellingtons were carved and served on the plates. Buddy and Opal split the green beans, Max straightened the already perfect silverware, and Charlie poured more wine.

Inkling squeaked sadly when Jason tossed his pea into the trash. Jason pressed a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“Let me get changed, and we’ll eat, okay?”

Dick smiled as he watched as Jason left, chiding Inkling about all the germs that were on the pea after it had been rolling all over the kitchen floor for the past hour and a half.

Jason came back ten minutes later, his hair wet, having obviously jumped into the shower quickly as well. He had on a white button up, tucked into black jeans.

Dick stood and met Jason in a soft kiss. “Well, well, handsome,” he laughed. “You sure do clean up nicely.”

“Well, if I don’t, I risk losing my beautiful boyfriend,” Jason murmured.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason waist. “I don’t know if there’s anything you can do that will make me leave you, Jay,” Dick whispered. “I love you too much, Little Wing.” He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh smell of Jason’s cologne. Jason really went above and beyond.

“I love you too, Dickiebird,” Jason said. He inhaled sharply like he wanted to say something else. But Jason just pulled back and smiled. “Let’s eat, okay?”

They sat down across from each other on their smaller date-sized table. Dick smiled widely at Jason through the flickering candles. Dick cut into the beef wellington and took a bite of the juicy, savory dish.

He let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered shut. “This is amazing, Jay.”

Jason smiled. “I’m glad you approve,” he said. “But it’s Alfred’s recipe.”

Dick snorted. “Of course it is. But you do it justice. Mhmm…” Dick took another bite. “Seriously, this holds the same weight as any chocolate dessert. You make this for me, and I will probably forgive anything.”

Jason laughed, taking a bite of the green beans. “Anything?”

“Probably.”

“What if I made your favorite little tentacle cry?”

Dick blinked at Jason. “You… made Inkling _cry_?”

“I think he was crying. He wanted his pea back,” Jason said. “And he only cried harder when I said he couldn’t join in on our date.”

Dick opened his mouth. Then, he closed it and snorted. “You are _ridiculous_ ,” he said. “And extremely mean. Inkling’s a baby!”

“Oh, he’ll get over it,” Jason said. “Especially if you go give him cuddles later.”

“Oh, I think cuddles are definitely in order,” Dick said. “With some movies, buttery popcorn, and blankets?” Dick asked hopefully.

Jason laughed. “You’re too spoiled, Dickie.”

Dick beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked about a sequel, even though I really should not be writing more porn, haha. On a selfish note, I really, really, really wanted some fluffy tentacle domestic fluff. But I couldn't just put fluffy tentacles out there, so they gang up on Jason. 
> 
> I honestly want to put more works onto this account, but- I- can't- write- porn! Anyway, thanks for reading, whether it was for the fluff or the smut.


End file.
